Rumours, Plans, The Prince And The Princess
by IronPrince
Summary: After the Tenrou Island arc, Levy and Gajeel seemed closer than before. A few Guild members decide that it is time that the two of them get better acquainted. I do not own Fairy Tail i just made this story


My Fan Fiction  
Rumours, Plans, The Prince  
And The Princess  
After being stuck on Tenrou island for so long, the blue hair script mage was relieved even if the world had gone forward seven years she would still have her friends and possibly someone who meant even more. She waved the thought and started walk to the once great guild, Fairy Tail. As she walked she bumped into the man who had changed everything. "Gajeel!" the iron dragon slayer turned and saw the small blue hair girl that he had saved from the dark guild, Grimore Heart, seven years ago. "Yo shorty," he replied with a devilish grin on his face. "My names not shorty it's LEVY!" she argued but it was no use after all that time with her he still thought she was weak. Ever since the incident with Phantom Lord he had been careful not to touch her, when Laxus attacked he had shielded her from the blow, twice, but he did not attempt to push her out of the way, he only stepped in front. Now after their time skip the relationship between them changed. "Oi how long are you gonna stand there, the guild is waiting you know," his words broke her out of her trance and she raced after him and headed towards the guild. At the guild everyone was partying as usual but there was a different feel to the air. "Hello Lu-chan," Levy screamed over the hall, her blonde friend Lucy raced over and came to greet her, "Levy-chan good morning, and Gajeel, ummm good morning." It was clear to anyone that Lucy was still afraid of him after what had happened but she was getting more used to him now. He answered with a slight nod and left to find a brawl. "Levy-chan you have been spending a lot of time with him now aren't you," Lucy whispered with a wink. "Whaaaaa? You think that we are going out together like my b-b-b-boyfriend?" "Everyone in the guild has their suspicions but no one is completely sure on the matter, so is it true?" Levy could not believe that she, of all people, would be the girlfriend of Gajeel Redfox, well it would be a lie if she said that she didn't have any feelings for him. She slightly blushed and thought of all the times that he had saved her. "Hello? Earth to Levy," the new voice woke her up from the daydream. It was the small blue hair dragon slayer, Wendy. "Good morning Levy-san," the small girl said with a smile. "Is there anything new?" "Ummm..., Wendy, did you know about the rumour of me and Gajeel being a... Couple?" "There have been a bit of talk about it but I don't mind, if you love him than you should be together." "Whoa, I didn't say anything like that," she replied with an obvious blush on her face. Suddenly a fight broke out in the middle of the beer hall. "Come on Salamander lets finish this fight today!" Gajeel was once again picking a fight with Natsu, the fire dragon slayer of the guild. How could she possibly be in love with that battle hungry man, but the feeling that Wendy was right lingered in her heart.

Gajeel was a big guy, compared to the others in the guild he was one of the biggest only Elfman stood above him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the small blue hair beauty that was talking to the other girls in the guild. "I wonder what they're talking about?" he whispered to himself. A black cat walked over to him and started talking, "Well, it seems to be that they are talking about the rumour going around the guild." Gajeel looked next to him in surprise "Yo Panterlily" the small cat next to him nodded and kept going, "It seems that the guild have started a rumour that involves you." As Lily said it Gajeel spat out what he had just been drinking. "WHAT THE HELL! WHO STARTED THIS RUMOR? I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THEM!" "Well wouldn't you like to hear the rumour first?" That struck him, the face he was making said it all. "Well, what was the rumour?" he asked in a slightly embarrassed tone. "It's about the newest couple In Fairy Tail, you and Levy." he waited a second, letting the information sink in, then he exploded. Feelings of rage, embarrassment, guilt, anger and happiness washed over him. How could he, the man who attacked her, become her man. Even if he helped her from time to time, how could anyone think that they were together. "It's understandable that you can't talk right now, just think it over for now and give an answer later." Then Lily left, leaving Gajeel dumbfounded.

A few days earlier, before she heard the rumour, Levy had set up, with all her friends including Gajeel, a day at the beach. As the day came all of them came to the train station, Gray, Juvia, Lucy, Natsu, Wendy and the three cats, Happy, Charle and Panterlily. The rumour had made a full circle, everyone including the simple minded Natsu, was trying to give her and Gajeel some 'alone time'. Their good intentions would be wasted and they would finally see that there was nothing between them two, even if she had feelings for him, she thought for certain that he had none for her. "So Levy-chan have you asked him out yet?" Lucy asked slyly behind her. "I told you Lu-chan, we are not going out. And quit doing that, me and him would never work." With a sigh Lucy retreated back into her seat. Levy could still over hear her talking to Natsu about her and some sort of plan. 'There is no stopping her' she thought. She turned to Gajeel and saw him staring at her and they both quickly turned away. Even with that slight glance she saw he blushed, slightly. 'why was he blushing, maybe there is a chance that he could like me.' This thought rolled through her mind for the whole trip. Then the train stopped, finally they were at the beach. "WOW!" Wendy gasped, "it's so beautiful." The ocean expanded toward the horizon, the blue water seemed endless and the sun shone brightly. The perfect day. As they got off the bus Levy and Gajeel forged ahead toward the cabins near the forest and left the group by themselves. After they left Lucy turned to her group and said "It's time to begin." And so they started their 'Plan'.

Their day was simple but fun, not much could change that perfect day, or so Gajeel thought. Night fell fast and the moon shone brightly over the tree tops of the forest beside them. "Hey, Gajeel, you want to take a walk with us, the other guys are coming as well?" 'The damn cheerleader again, she never stopped talking.' "Tch, why would I want to go and do something as lame as that, go on and do whatever." " Oh ok, hey Lily, you're welcome to join us as well." A swift glance at his cat and he knew that he would be going as well. "Well have fun but you better not hurt my cat," with that she left the cabin. Gajeel turned to Lily before he left, "Oi Lily come here for a second." "Yes?" He let out a sigh and then asked the question that he would not ask anyone else. "Can you protect Levy for me?" A small grin crept to the cats small face. "Don't worry about it, I will keep her safe and if I can't you can always sniff her out." He turned and left the cabin. 'What the hell was that about?' the thought only stayed in his mind for a bit before he fell asleep. Midnight came and there was a knock at the door and Gajeel woke, 'Who the hell would be here at this time at night?" He got up and slowly walked to the door. As he got there he could hear the furious panting of someone behind the door and the smell was very familiar, 'it couldn't be' he opened the door and there on the step was Charle and on her shoulder, Pantherlily, beaten and wounded. "LILY! WHAT HAPPENED? WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO YOU!" Panting between his words he told something else. "Gajeel ... someone ... attacked ... us ... the others ... got knocked out by ... this ... gas ... and they took ... Levy." With those words he passed out. The others were out and he was the only one to save her. "Don't worry Lily, I'll get the ones that did this to you and I'll save her. Look after him for me will you?" Charle nodded, "Don't worry I'll make sure he's ok and I'll tell the others that you left when they come back," she said. "Thanks."He put Lily on the bed and left, picking up her scent. "I'm coming to save you Levy don't worry."

He raced through the forest with her scent slowly fading. He had to hurry or he wouldn't be able to find her again. At a clearing he stopped, looking up he saw the beautiful moon, it had a slight tinge of blue and it instantly reminded him of the girl he was looking for. "Levy, I will make sure I find you," he whispered to himself. There was a rustle in a bush behind him and two people dressing in black hoods came out, one was tall and the other was short at least half of his own height. "Hehehe, you will never get that girl back," said the first person. "We need her abilities to help us with our plan and when we accomplish that we will unlock the ultimate weapon, hahaha." Both female voices sounded familiar but he had no time to fight them. "Get out of my way now or else I will destroy you." The two females attacked, one grabbed a whip and the other went for her potions and created a small gust of wind. But before they could hit him he extended his arms into two iron poles and hit them into the stomach, instantly knocking them out. "Tch, all bark and no bite, I wasted a bit of time with you two, now Levy just wait I'm coming." He left his assailants and went after the scent. The assailants got up and took off the hoods, revealing themselves. "All according to plan, but that did hurt a bit." They laughed and fainted.

He followed her scent deeper into the forest. The forest thickened and it was getting harder to push through, but he kept going her scent was getting stronger and he knew he was almost there. Suddenly a jet of water shot out from his left and smashed him with so much force, it slammed him into a huge tree. As he got up he saw the next few assailants. Both wearing the same black cloak as the others. One was as tall as him and the other was around the same size as Lily, probably a pet. Then the tall one spoke another familiar female voice but he paid no attention to it. "We have taken her and there is no way you can get her back, we'll show you to mess around with our plans." Her hand clutched into a fist and she sent out another stream of water. This time he dodged but then he saw their plan. She made a huge amour out of water that encased the small creature in a lion form, it lunged at him and pinned him down on the ground. "Grrr, you can't stop me I will get her back no matter what!" he screamed and threw the creature off and went to attack the water mage. He shot out an iron pole and it hit her straight in the face and she went down. He turned back to face the creature but it was nowhere to be seen. "Tch, that hurt a little. Well now back to my mission, I'm almost there just a little longer, don't worry, I'll be there soon." As soon as he left the female got back up and the creature came back. "I think we did well," said the creature. " Yes, Ju-I mean we did well." "Aye!"

He reached a cave at the side of a mountain, her scent emanated from inside. She was in there and he was the only one who could save her. As he went in he heard the voices of two males laughing away at something. Once he had her in his sight he saw what was happening, Levy was tied to a chair and was unconscious whilst the two men laughed and constantly talking. 'Man they're annoying' he thought to himself. Suddenly one man jerked his heard around and yelled out, "We know you're here dragon slayer, come out now and we might let you live." Gajeel came out and faced the two men. "Cocky bastards, I'll show you what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail. " He charged in and the two men engaged him in hand-to-hand combat. Both men were extremely powerful but very reckless. The we're both strong but it didn't take much to stop them. Once they were on the ground he looked up and yelled "LEVY!" She lifted her head slightly and quietly said "Gajeel?" and then she blacked out. He ran to her but something cold stopped his legs. Ice had encased both his legs so he couldn't move the other man got up and his fist caught fire and he punched Gajeel right in the gut leaving him winded for a second . "Dammit, you sneaky bastards I'll get you." But before he could do anything else he was punched in the stomach again "Hehehe, you will never beat us, we will accomplish our mission and you will not save this girl, she's ours now." said the ice mage. Anger built up inside him and he finally snapped. "Damn you, I will not let her be taken away from me, I hurt her once before but now I must protect her because ... I loved her and I am a Fairy Tail mage!" he screamed and broke out of his foot hold and attacked his two enemies. "Iron Dragons Roar!" The move hit both of them and sent them flying out of the cave. He had defeated them and now all that was needed to be done was to take Levy back. When the two men woke up the other people in cloaks came. "Well I guess we finishes our mission here. Let's go back to the cabins before they find us."

When she woke Levy found herself in a cave on a chair with Gajeel in front of her. " Hey, you sure look better now," he said. She blushed, " What the hell happened? We were walking in the forest and suddenly I got knocked out." "Well it's a long story." He told her the events of last night. After hearing the story she became more embarrassed but also glad that it was he that came to save her. "Thank you for saving me, it's like one of my stories came to life. The Princess is captured and the dashing Prince comes to save her." He grinned and said, "That's not all that happens in the story right?" He pondered for a moment thinking of what she missed. " What is it, I don't think I left out anything?" He faced her and looked deeply into her eyes. "You forgot the most important part, this..." Suddenly he leaned in and kissed her. Time slowed down as his warmth coursed through her body, his lips gently press onto hers. It was perfect. She wanted that moment to last forever, but she knew that it was only the first of many to come. "Thank you my Prince, you have saved me," she said giggling. "Well it's not every day that you can save a beautiful Princess," he said with a huge grin on his face. They left the cave hand-in-hand and went back to find the others.

They walked slowly back to the cabins, wanting to spend more time with each other. Once they got back a voice called out to them. "Levy-chan, Gajeel, your finally back!" It was Lucy she and the others had gotten back safely. "Lu-chan, I'm glad you are safe, but what happened?" Lucy started to blush a little and the others were all looking away, suddenly she realized that she and Gajeel were still holding hands. She started to blush and became embarrassed herself. Then suddenly Gajeel spoke. " It was you guys wasn't it. You were the ones who set me and her up and you guys were the ones who attacked me." Levy looked up in shook and turned to Lucy. "Lu-chan, why would you do that?" Slightly annoyed she wanted the full answer from her. Lucy sighed and she spilt out everything. "Well at the beginning of the trip we all made a plan to try and get you two together. There was no way that Gajeel would do this if he knew and it was easy to pull him in. And as I can see it worked beautifully." The new couple looked at each other and sighed this whole plan was to get both of them to warm up to each other. Pantherlily came out of the cabin and he was all clean and with no scars on him. "You were in on this as well? I can't even trust my own damn cat now." Everyone started laughing and without a care in the world Levy got on her toes and kissed Gajeel once more.


End file.
